<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Недостаточно by katharialva, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409035">Недостаточно</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katharialva/pseuds/katharialva'>katharialva</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020'>WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Gen, ангст</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katharialva/pseuds/katharialva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Азирафаэль никогда не знал Кроули</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF Good Omens 2020:  мини G - PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Недостаточно</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Адам и Ева, держась за руки, выбираются из Эдема, их нежные ноги, до того знавшие лишь мягкость зелёной травы и холодок ручья, тонут в колючем горячем песке. Адам крепко сжимает меч, они идут — куда, зачем? Азирафель не знает, что открыл им плод познания, отчего они решили покинуть чудесный мир, где было всё, почему они пошли искать и строить своё.</p><p>Возможно, в этом и была суть. Они шли делать <i>сами</i> — а не томиться в чужом раю.</p><p>Эдем опустел. Конечно, Адам и Ева не были единственными существами в саду, вся природа кишела жизнью, но та жизнь была <i>неразумна</i>. Азирафель находил удовольствие в беседах с людьми. Они, конечно, не были ему ровней, но дар речи был их неотъемлемым свойством. Других же ангелов Азирафель предпочел бы не видеть как можно дольше.</p><p>Ева говорила, что съесть яблоко ей подсказал змий, невесть откуда взявшийся в этом райском саду. Азирафель был бы рад встретить этого змия — лишь бы не стоять тут, на стене, в одиночестве. Свист меча взрезал его мысли: Адам убил в первый раз. Руки первого человека обагрились чужой кровью.</p><p>На горизонте мрачнели тучи. Азирафель не знал, что такое тучи и как они называются, но тёмные пятна на небесной глади звучали с его настроением изумительно в унисон.</p><p>Так Азирафель изобрёл тоску.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Шли годы, нет, <i>тысячелетия</i>. Азирафель упросил отправить его на Землю независимым наблюдателем от Рая. Он был далёк от ангелов и их слепой преданности (о чём старался думать как можно реже, ведь, как знать, не за те ли же мысли пал Люцифер). Он жил среди людей, жил их короткими жизнями и страстями. Он смотрел, как почти всё человечество погибает в потоках гнева Всевышней, и не смел спасти безвинных, он наблюдал за казнью Иисуса, не в силах облегчить его боль, он ввязывался в рыцарские ордена и человеческие войны — и оставался чужим. Один, как всегда.</p><p>Среди людей он искал... <i>кого-то</i>. Это было абсурдно, даже лучшие люди жили бесконечно быстро. Стоило ему привыкнуть к ним, они дряхлели, болели, погибали от чужой пули или колёс поезда. Люди были ему что те мотыльки, бестолково бьющиеся о стёкла фонаря в попытке сгореть в пламени. Конечно, его <i>кто-то</i> не мог быть человеком — но кем он тогда был? И был ли он?</p><p>В попытках отвлечься от поиска, <i>забыться</i>, он пристрастился к человеческой еде и литературе. Первая питала его тело, не нуждавшееся в пище, вторая — дух, превосходящий всех писателей скопом и по отдельности. Но эти, казалось бы, бессмысленные людские занятия стали ему близки и дороги.</p><p>Временами он смотрел на небо и думал, кто же создал все эти звёзды? Пал ли тот ангел или оказался закован в цепи бюрократии?</p><p>Отчего-то Азирафелю казалось, что тот, кто создал звёзды, сумеет его понять.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Гавриил появился внезапно, как и всегда. Он никогда не ограничивал себя стараниями походить на людей. Он носил человеческие костюмы, бегал по разным паркам и временами пытался улыбнуться — но его лицо будто не было создано для улыбок, и каждая из них выглядела невыносимо искусственно.</p><p>Он принёс весть о появлении Антихриста на Земле и порадовался грядущей битве с Адом. Азирафель, страж Восточных врат Эдема, сражаться не хотел. Не хотел он и вырождения человеческого мира: пускай среди людей не было кого-то, они скрашивали его тысячелетия, готовили еду и писали книги.</p><p>Они жили, создания Божьи. Почему из-за желания ангелов и демонов выяснить, кто сильнее, люди должны умереть?</p><p>Нет, Азирафеля это не устраивало. Впервые за долгие годы он ничего не ждал и никого не искал. У него появилась цель. Возможно, глупая и отчаянная, но может же и ангел потерять голову хоть раз за шесть тысячелетий?</p><p>И ведь он смог. Стоя на военной базе Тэдфилда, глядя на юную ведьму и последнего охотника на ведьм, на детей и стариков, Азирафель понимал: он справился. Апокалипсис не состоится. Люди будут жить дальше, а у него будет время искать дальше.</p><p>Возможно, однажды он <i>найдёт</i>.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Кроули ненавидел себя.</p><p>Это не было новостью, он возненавидел себя в тот миг, когда его крылья стали чернеть, сгорая. Но ненависть, которую он испытывал сейчас, превосходила по силе все чувства, когда-либо им испытанные.</p><p>Тогда, в райском саду, он не сумел подняться на стену. Испугался ли, засмущался, он и сам себе не признается. Прятался, как дурак, под деревьями, и смотрел на самого красивого ангела на свете. Он обратился в змия и обернулся вокруг ветки, чтобы тот его не заметил, а сам смотрел: ангел отдал человеку своё оружие, — кто знает, зачем? — вернулся на стену и стал смотреть вдаль с лицом столь печальным, что чёрное сердце Кроули едва не распалось на части.</p><p>Он следил за ангелом много-много лет — всегда издали, раз за разом искусно упуская шансы познакомиться, представиться, <i>узнать</i>. Он ходил за ангелом по питейным Рима, смотрел на боль на его лице при виде Иисуса (отличный был парень, жаль, умер ни за что), оценивал вслед за ним пьесы Шекспира и кормил уток в Сент-Джеймсе [1]. Он всегда был рядом, прятался в тени, отворачивал лицо, прятал глаза за глухими черными очками, смотрел и слушал.</p><p>Вместе с ангелом он попробовал телесную пищу. Тот пристрастился к еде, Кроули — к алкоголю. Ангел полюбил книги, Кроули — плоды прогресса. Ангел носил старомодные, но комфортные одежды, Кроули старался одеваться по последней моде.</p><p>Кто бы знал, сколько раз он сидел в Бентли возле книжного. Сколько раз хотел зайти, представиться. Может, позвать в Ритц? Или на пикник. Но раз за разом он не находил смелости и уезжал прочь. </p><p>Он издали смотрел, как ангел старается предотвратить Армагеддон, и желал его диким планам осуществиться, чтобы и следующие тысячи лет смотреть на него и набираться сил хотя бы сказать "Привет".</p><p>Как и в Эдеме, он обратился змием и смотрел со стороны, притаившись в тени ангара. Всадники, люди — все они не были важны. Важен был лишь ангел, вновь стиснувший рукоять меча сильной ладонью.</p><p>А затем Гавриил и Вельзевул исчезли, земля дрогнула, и он понял, что грядёт. Сам Люцифер, не дожидаясь Апокалипсиса, явился на Землю, полыхая гневом. </p><p>Кроули ненавидел себя за слабость, что не дала ему подняться к ангелу в Эдеме, за то, что шесть тысяч лет лишь наблюдал со стороны, не сказав ни слова, за то, что не предложил свою помощь.</p><p>Но больше всего Кроули ненавидел себя за то, что глубоко в душе желал ангелу неудачи: чтобы встать напротив него, узнать цвет его глаз и <i>пасть под ударом его меча</i>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Сент-Джеймс считается старейшим парком в Лондоне. В книге авторы шутят над парком, упоминая, что шпионы разных стран часто проводят там тайные встречи.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>